Hermione, ni siquiera lo imagines
by xDrizzle
Summary: Hermione estaba sola, enferma y cansada de la disputa entre sus dos mejores amigos cuando recibe la agradable visita de Ron. / Situado en "El cáliz de fuego" antes de la primera prueba./ COMPLETO


**+ Advertencia:** El relato está situado en el cuarto libro, _El cáliz de fuego_, para ser más precisa, es justo la noche en la que Ron sale enojado de la habitación luego de contarle a Harry cuando debían cumplir su castigo por contestarle a Snape antes de la clase de pociones. La noche del día en que Harry y Malfoy lanzaron maleficios que sin querer rebotaron en Goyle y Hermione.

**+ Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a la saga de J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter_, la trama es mía gracias a que ella dejó este espacio para la imaginación.

* * *

><p>Si de un momento a otro, explotaba, no se sorprendería en absoluto. Estaba conteniendo tantas emociones dentro de sí, que Hermione se sorprendía de no haberse desmayado aún. Tenía tanta rabia e impotencia como jamás pensó que tendría y las lágrimas que ésto le producían, la hacían sentirse inconteniblemente más estúpida. Snape era un estúpido. Severus Snape era la peor persona de la tierra, <em>Harry tenía razón<em>, pensó_._

Desde un tiempo a esta parte, Hermione ha estado terriblemente agotada, y a decir verdad, un descanso en la enfermería le vendría bastante bien. Cerró los ojos para descansar.

Había corrido de un lado para otro dado la última pelea de sus dos mejores amigos que ahora no se hablaban. ¡No se hablaban! Y ella debía ser amiga de ambos por igual ¡Qué cosa tan difícil! Algo bueno, que agradecía sinceramente, era que ninguno de los dos le diera una reprimenda cuando pasaba más tiempo con el otro.

Bueno… aquello último no era tan cierto. Ambos sabían que era difícil ser amiga de dos personas que no pensaban dirigirse ni siquiera el saludo, pero eso no evitaba que ella descubriera a Ron mirando el reloj ceñudo cada vez que ella se pasaba, por minutos, de la hora en que habían quedado de encontrarse porque su conversación con Harry se había extendido. Los extrañaba a ambos y por montones, ellos eran tres y la abrupta pelea los había separado como jamás ella había pensado que sucedería. Ella podía gritarle a Harry cuantas veces quisiera y discutir con Ron por doquier sobre cualquier cosa, pero que ellos dos dejaran de hablarse el uno al otro era algo que Hermione no había concebido. Los conoció a los dos juntos en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts y sabía que Ron era el hermano, el primo, el cariño, la familia que Harry jamás tuvo. Por eso era que le dolía tanto el distanciamiento, aunque no debía negar que ella también había dudado de la versión de Harry con respecto al cáliz de fuego, se había convencido en cuanto se dio cuenta que su amigo jamás les habría mentido. No era igual con Ronald, _jamás es igual con él_, pensó.

Ron se convenció de que Harry mentía y a él no le interesaba todos los conjuros y sortilegios que Dumbledore haya puesto alrededor del cáliz. Harry le mentía. Hermione sabía que de no ser porque ella tenía pleno conocimiento de que la magia de Dumbledore no podía engañarse probablemente estaría tan dudosa como su pelirrojo amigo Ron. Pero jamás se lo diría a Harry, claro que no.

Escuchó unos pasitos lejos de su camilla y abrió los ojos. Pensó que por más trágico que haya sido el ataque sufrido antes de la clase de Pociones, al menos había logrado que sus dos amigos lucharan juntos por una causa. Snape. Los había escuchado, no lo que decían, pero mientras corría alejándose de la fría mazmorra oyó las dos voces de sus mejores amigos entremezclándose con las risas de los de Slytherin. No volvió a clases por supuesto, pero esperaba que sus amigos hubieran hablado, aunque sea para juntos decir palabrotas acerca del profesor de Pociones.

— ¡Está bien! Pero sólo unos minutos, es muy tarde y debes estar en tu sala común antes que te encuentre alguien— La voz de la señora Pomfrey se escuchó más cerca de Hermione y corrió la cortina que separaba la camilla donde estaba la chica de las otras, dejando al descubierto el ceño fruncido de Ron, con el cabello alborotado, los labios tan apretados formando una línea recta y un libro entre las manos.

El chico entró y la señora Pomfrey desapareció tras cerrar la cortina. Hermione lo miró. Estaba enojado, furioso.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama hasta estar sentada.

—Nada— contestó Ron, con la voz fría y áspera — ¿Cómo estás? Ese Malfoy es un tarado, por decir lo menos, y Snape…— luego Ron soltó un par de palabras que Hermione sabía que de no estar verdaderamente enojado no las diría en frente de ella —Lo siento— agregó cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica —demasiadas palabrotas— Hermione se rió y él sonrió un poco.

—Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con los términos escogidos, Ron— El chico sonrió un poco más y acercó la silla hacia la camilla de Hermione antes de sentarse en ella.

—No te has perdido de mucho, Pociones estuvo terrible. ¡Antídotos! No pude concentrarme un solo segundo. Si Snape es tan bueno en pociones, no sé porqué no hace nada para el cabello grasiento…— Hermione soltó una carcajada y él también se rió —Pero te traje mis apuntes de Transformaciones, son pésimos comparados a los tuyos, pero son los mejores que he tomado en mi vida— Sacó un pergamino suelto de su libro y se lo entregó. Hermione miró la desordenada letra y reconoció un par de faltas de ortografía leves, sin embargo, le agradeció sonriente.

Entonces decidió que ya no podía seguir postergando sus preguntas.

— ¿Harry y tú han hablado hoy? ¿Algún avance? — preguntó viendo como la sonrisa de su amigo se esfumaba rápidamente.

—No tengo de qué hablar con Harry, además nos castigaron, no iba a aumentar mi castigo hablando con él entre clases— Ron utilizó ese argumento pensando que Hermione aprobaría el no interrumpir las clases.

— ¿Por qué los han castigado? — preguntó la chica.

— Por gritarle a Snape por lo que te hizo. Además nos quitó cincuenta puntos. ¡A Slytherin no le descontó nada! ¡Mugroso viejo tramposo! — Hermione sonrió, no se había equivocado cuando los escuchó gritar juntos, quizá que cosas le dijeron.

—No dijimos nada tan terrible— se apresuró a decir Ron —pero ya sabes, nos odia a los tres. Así que aunque no hubiéramos dicho nada, quizá igual nos hubiese descontado puntos por estar afuera de la mazmorra como los demás.

— ¿No le hizo nada a Malfoy? — preguntó ella, sólo por preguntar pues conocía la respuesta.

— ¿Qué crees? Claro que no, quizás está enamorado de Malfoy…

— ¡Pero qué dices, Ron! Es un profesor y él un alumno — se horrorizó Hermione

—Resulta que leí en el verano un periódico _muggle_, y esos casos resultan bastante comunes — se defendió Ron, encontrando el asunto algo cómico.

— ¿Comunes? Claro que no, son atroces. Por eso los ponen el periódico. Deberías tomar Estudio de Muggles, aprenderías bastante— lo aconsejó —Además… ¿no crees que ya llevas mucho tiempo disgustado con Harry?

— ¿Mucho tiempo?... Hermione, sé que le crees, porque eres demasiado buena para ver maldad en los demás, pero yo no, lo siento— Hermione sonrió en su fuero interno por el cumplido pero no lo demostró.

—No soy demasiado buena y sí veo maldad en los demás. Sólo que en Harry no hay absolutamente nada malo, entiéndelo. Él no puso su nombre en el cáliz de fuego— Ron bufó —Harry es incapaz de mentirnos, lo sabes.

—Quizá tu pienses eso…— esta vez fue el turno de ella de soltar un bufido —No te estoy pidiendo que no le creas, sólo que no me obligues a creerle— Y Hermione se rindió, aceptando que su amigo tenía razón. —Todo esto del torneo de los tres magos me tiene harto. Además ahora que estás aquí encerrada, no sé cómo me voy a entretener— confesó, un poco avergonzado. Hermione sabía a qué se refería. Ron estaba obligado a caminar junto a sus hermanos por los pasillos cuando no estaba con ella y no se veía precisamente cómodo.

—No me quejo de Fred y George, menos de Lee, me caen bien… pero… te extraño— Hermione vio como las orejas de Ron tomaban un color tan escarlata como el de su corbata. Él lo notó y se apresuró a agregar: Tú eres la única que no parece obligarme a pensar en el torneo de los tres magos. Todo el mundo tiene su posición, y la verdad es que aunque no le creo a Harry, no estaré en el bando de los que desean que muera en el torneo.

—Lo sé— lo reconfortó Hermione con ternura —Sé que jamás harías eso.

—Es que no hay términos medios, o estas con Harry y quieres que gane, o estás en contra de él y deseas que muera— Ron se mostró entre enojado y desesperado en ese punto de la conversación —Y de verdad no deseo ninguna de las dos opciones.

—Lo sé— repuso de nuevo con la voz llena de una ternura que desconocía. Le gustaba que su amigo fuera sincero con ella e implícitamente la chica había captado su mirada, rogándole que Harry jamás se enterara de lo acababa de decir. Ella captó el mensaje que Ron jamás pronunció y le sonrió con complicidad antes de recostarse en la camilla otra vez.

—No quiero irme— refunfuño Ron mientras miraba el reloj — Harry anda como loco, casi me mata en la habitación— Hermione abrió los ojos como plato y Ron se apresuró a hablar para calmarla. — Tranquila, no pasó nada.

—Pues se pasarían de estúpidos si llegan a pelearse con las manos, les dejaría de hablar a ambos.

—No harías eso, acéptalo— Ron utilizó el tono fanfarrón que tanto detestaba. —Nos adoras.

—Ronald, no soy yo la que teme caminar sola por los pasillos si no está con uno de los otros dos ¿o sí? — Ron se enojó por el comentario propiamente hiriente y frunció el entrecejo.

— De todas formas, eres mi amiga y no dejarías de hablarme porque me peleara con Harry

—Oh sí, claro que lo haría— Repuso ella, un poco enojada. —Ustedes dos están convencidos que yo soy de fierro y no siento absolutamente nada.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero a ti no tienen que afectarte nuestras peleas

— ¡Pues me afectan! — Hermione había levantado la voz y se dio cuenta que la situación ya era una discusión. —Me afectan pues soy yo la que tiene que dividir su día en correr de un lado a otro para estar con uno sin que el otro se sienta rechazado, yo soy la que se debe sentar en la sala común con solo uno de ustedes queriendo conversar con ambos, ¡yo soy la que sé que si estuviéramos los tres juntos le habríamos partido la cara a Malfoy en vez de conseguir un par de dientes de castor, cincuenta puntos menos y un castigo! — Ron se quedó en silencio.

—Odio que grites— dijo, rompiendo el silencio y Hermione suspiró mientras volvía a recostarse en la camilla.

—Vete a tu habitación, no queremos más descuento de puntos.

—Tengo permiso de la señora Pomfrey— dijo Ron

—Mentira, la escuché y te dijo que debías irte con cuidado sin que te encuentren— Hermione lo espetó.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — Ron parecía tener ganas de discutir y dado que había perdido la discusión anterior, iniciaría una nueva. —Harry ni siquiera ha venido a verte.

—Harry está ocupado— Hermione sabía que sería lo siguiente. "_Deja de defenderlo_" pensó que le diría Ron.

—Yo también, sin embargo a mí me importas más que a él para que lo sepas— Ron se puso de pie y tomó su libro gastado. —En mi vida me había esforzado tanto en tomar apuntes, todo para que no te quedaras atrasada. Harry ni siquiera puso atención para contártelo después.

—Si tan pendiente estás de Harry, ve a verlo mientras duerme— dijo Hermione molesta —además no te pedí los apuntes. Y si querías traérmelos, podrías haberlo hecho por nuestra amistad y no por resaltarme los defectos de mi amistad con Harry.

— ¡Lo hice por ti, no por él! — Ron parecía confundido y enojado, enojadísimo otra vez. —Pero está bien, nada de lo que hago te gusta nunca— Hermione bufó y Ron resopló entre sus labios tan enojado que no se molestó en reparar que había sonado como un caballo cansado.

—Eso es mentira, cuando quieres eres bueno en lo que haces— Hermione lo corrigió aún con tono molesto en su voz.

—Sí, claro, claro. Ojalá te mejores— Su tono brusco fue contrariado por sus actos. Sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un par de panecillos de chocolate, ligeramente aplastados. —No mencionaré que nadie más te ha traído verdadera comida, para que no te lo tomes a mal— añadió con aire cínico que hizo que Hermione sonriera mientras dejaba los panecillos sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la camilla de Hermione. Volvió a tomar su libro y se disponía a salir cuando ella lanzó un suspiró.

—Oh, Ron— su tono estaba cargado de ternura. Jamás entendería a las chicas. Se dio vuelta y vio que tenía los ojos vidriosos. —Gracias— le susurró con una sonrisa. Y así de rápido olvidó su enojo y le devolvió la sonrisa. —Lo siento…— Hermione iba a seguir a hablando pero Ron negó con la cabeza y le dijo que no se preocupara.

—Buenas noches, ojalá mañana estés mejor— El tono de Ron estaba cargado de sinceridad, y cuando se acercó a ella Hermione vio dentro de su corazón una pequeña lucecita de esperanza deseando que Ron se acercará más de lo debido. Pero no pasó. Ron puso su mano en la mejilla de Hermione y le dio un leve apretón, y su sonrisa sincera desapareció tras la cortina. Escuchó sus pasos y luego como la puerta de madera de la enfermería se cerraba, dejando a su pelirrojo amigo al otro lado de ella.

Hermione se giró y suspiró, tomó uno de los panecillos y lo devoró. Le dolieron los dientes y mucho, pero aún así lo encontró delicioso, quizá por el hambre que tenía. Y entonces en su cabeza se asomaron las palabras que había estado postergando por mucho tiempo. "_El baile de navidad_", pensó. Tenía un gran problema.

Su instinto de mujer no dejaba de enviarle señales que no quería aceptar, o le parecían bastante locas y retorcidas con respecto a la extraña presencia de Viktor Krum en la biblioteca. Sí, totalmente retorcidas e improbables. Desde que supo que el torneo de los tres magos tendría lugar en su colegio se imaginó asistiendo al baile del brazo de Harry o de Ron. Sabía que uno de los dos acabaría invitándola como amigos, y recuerda haberse regañado en sus adentros cuando deseó que Ron lo hiciera primero que Harry. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía reparar en el baile, y ella consideró que ninguno de los dos quería invitarla por miedo a que encontrara la existencia de una segunda intención detrás. Después de todo, los hombres son mucho más inmaduros que las mujeres, y si ella les decía que fueran con ella al baile como amigos, probablemente arrojarían hechizos de castidad entre ellos y se asegurarían de dejarle en claro que no les gustaba.

Suspiró resignada, se quedaría encerrada en la torre de Gryffindor el día del baile, con un poco de suerte junto a algunos otros rechazados en la sala común. _¡Pero Harry tiene que ir porqué es el campeón de Hogwarts! _se dijo para sí, y la imagen de ella junto a Ron en la sala común mientras todos estaban en el baile le llenó el cerebro, y las mejillas se le colorearon hasta el punto de sentirlas ardiendo contra la almohada. Harry tenía que invitar a alguien, y cuando lo hiciera, Ron no iba a quedarse en la habitación estudiando, y no tendría más opción que invitarla. Hermione quiso golpearse y regañarse en voz alta cuando se descubrió sonriendo por ese motivo. No, ella no iría al baile con Ron como el último recurso, claro que no. Si nadie la invitaba, no iría y punto. Si la invitaba Harry iría feliz de acompañar a su mejor amigo, y si la invitaba Ron…No, mejor no pensaba en lo que haría si la invitaba Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>+ Nota: <strong>Lo que pasa después ya está contado por Rowling y es historia conocida. Krum, si no fuera por ti el pobre chico jamás se hubiera espabilado...

Probablemente no sea un gran escrito, estoy consciente de eso. Pero se me ocurrió y lo he escrito esta misma tarde... en fin, no estoy absolutamente orgullosa de él, pero me sorprende lo mucho que disfruto escribiendo cosas de estos dos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
